Qin Chao/Equipments
Great Ying Yang Evil King Sword A magical sword Qin Chao took from an enemy he killed in battle. Yin Yang Bell A powerful magic item Qin Chao inherited from Luo De when he tried to possess Qin Chao. Soul Binding Lock Magic chain he stole from the White Impermanence (a Chinese psychopomp who guides the souls of the dead to the underworld) It is his first real magical weapon. It has the power to bind ghosts and souls. Can be refined (ch-23) Old Bicycle Qin Chao's old bicycle that he turned into a magic treasure. It still looks like a normal bicycle, but is sturdier, and much faster than even the most advanced bikes on the planet. With it, Qin Chao can even outrace high performance sports cars. Storage Ring A magic ring that is able to be used to store objects in a space, allowing them to appear and disappear with ease, and without taking up space on the body, or extra weight. This is an essential thing for a cultivator. It actually has ten square meters of space within it. You can use this to store your weapon. When you need to use your weapon, you can take it out again, it’s very convenient. Qin Chao obtain it from Rosy (ch-23). ☀The soul binding lock has now reached 6th grade (ch-28) Bodhi Vajra Palm Earth attribute Supreme treasure. Nine dragon Ring A magic weapon that is made by Ying Tian beyond the Three Realms, including nine dragon girls. When Yingtian created the mountain tomb to seal the beasts and Xuanyuan Yingji, the Kowloon Ring was also sealed on the mountain tomb. After the ban on the mountain tomb was broken by Li Baishan, the seal of Jiuhuan was re-formed into the Kowloon Ring, which was handed over to Hee by Li Baishan and handed over to Qin Chao. Pangu Axe The weapon left after the death of the Great God Pan, which is open to the earth, is a double-headed axe. Separated by ghosts and human beings into two single axes, they are pressed under the column of the four-door rule and the four-door rule. After being restored by the Qin Dynasty with the power of God, it was doubled and then absorbed by Tianjian. Swallowing Heaven Pot The magic weapon made after the ancient swallowing beast was killed, can absorb all forces and even the laws of heaven and earth. Afterwards, the ability of the phagocytic device learned by Cao Cao from Chiyoda to send the laws of heaven and earth absorbed by the pottery into the body of Qin Chao. Piaomiao Purple Mansion Created by Luo Nie (Immortal Piaomiao), one day outside is equivalent to one year inside. Full of energy. Heavenly Secret Created by Xiao Pan and Han Yuzhe. Can replicate the aura and figure of someone, a treasure to change appareance. Proliferation Silver Coat Obtained from Lens, an Explorer level Zero World Law Enforcer. Evolved to Guardian level of absorbing Yu Hai's Tracker level Proliferation Silver Coat. Can take the form of any clothe and grant power that conform to the level of the coat. * Observer * Explorer : Proliferation Silver Coat Critical Strike * Tracker : Devouring * Guardian : Law Enforcement Terminus Black Ball * Slaughterer : Purple Value-Added Armor * Destroyer : Purple Value-Added Weapon * General Category:Equipments Category:Stub